


Biased

by Evanisnot_theEvanyouknow



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: ? I guess?, Character Study, Honestly I'm not sure, M/M, Or so he says ;), Pining, Unrequited Love, hc Felix has like a little baby crush on Sam, mostly just Felix's inner monologue, then it grows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanisnot_theEvanyouknow/pseuds/Evanisnot_theEvanyouknow
Summary: Felix had to admit he was alittlebiased when choosing who to try the spell with.





	Biased

Sam Conte's smile was contagious. It didn't matter who you were, when he walked by you and smiled the way he did, radiating that pure, golden retriever kind of joy. Anyone would catch themselves smiling too.

Felix hated himself whenever he felt the corners of his lips tug into a grin. Sam was never one to bully, at least not physically. But he would stand by and laugh, and he would make best of friends with the ones who did. On his own, though, he was alright. Felix had only ever spoken to him once, when they were paired together for an English assignment. He was nice to Felix, which was the most surprising thing, and yet, thinking back, Felix couldn't imagine him ever purposefully being mean.

And okay, maybe since that _one_ class Felix had started to feel little butterflies in his stomach whenever Sam would pass him in the corridor. And maybe his heart would skip a beat if he ever made some accidental eye contact and Sam would split into his natural, friendly grin before looking away. Maybe Felix had once (only once, he swore) scribbled his and Sam's names in the back of his Book of Shadows before tearing the page out and burning it for safety. And maybe he was a little bit biased when it came to choosing his air element.

There were lots of potential candidates, some who were much less friendly with his bullies, for example, and some who weren't guys if he was feeling for a bit of diversity. But, though he wouldn't admit it, Felix was pretty determined to prove that Sam was the element he was searching for.

He stared at Sam so much that Ellen began to say he had a 'man-crush' on him. He might have got a bit too defensive over that. A sinking feeling of regret settled in his gut as he stormed away from her following his short, angry snap at her comment.

"You know I don't care if you're gay right?" she had texted him shortly after he had returned home, having avoided her all day at school. He was scared of what she night say to him. What he might say. He had practically given it away, he groaned, knowing he wouldn't be able to convince her it wasn't true. His hands were shaking but at the same time he felt some, scratch that, so much relief to see her say it was okay.

"Like it's not a big deal," she sent another. "Just Sam Conte of all people? I thought you had higher standards."

Felix thought about what he could say to her, his best friend who he'd kept this secret from for years. Why he hadn't told her? How long he'd known for? Or he could just answer her question in the first place.

He didn't really like Sam Conte. Not _really_. It was only a little crush.

"He's pretty."

He didn't look at his phone the rest of the night.

The next day he apologized and they didn't mention it again. Ellen would occasionally tease him when she caught him staring, and even asked if he liked Jake and Andy too once he'd started following them around, and they laughed about it. Felix was so glad they could laugh about it.

When he trapped them in the alternate dimension, Felix's little feelings became a bit more of a problem. He thought he had them under control, he really did. Sure, there would be moments when Felix thought he might die from sheer affection for this man (when he collapsed and Sam _wrapped his arm around him_ and _held him_ and _supported him while they walked together_) but it was when the others found out about what he did and Sam was so quick to jump to his defence until _he_ found out too. He didn't know why but Felix was relying on Sam in that moment to trust him, to reassure him and tell him that it wasn't all his fault. Sam's look of betrayal, his sheer and utter hatred for Felix, it broke him.

He had fallen for Sam hard. He started out at a walk and then broke into a sprint. He tripped over his own feet and fell face first into the pavement. And despite how close they had got, despite that sliver of hope that Sam could like him back, Felix wished he could just go back to staring at the pretty boy from across the classroom, wishing he could be the one to break out that dazzling smile, to be the cause of it. That achingly lonely pining would be so much better than feeling Sam's eyes bore into him with a fury so hot it hurt. If the restoring demon could swallow him whole, Felix wished for it. Then, at least, he could fix his mess.

Felix did end up fixing it, not without the help of his friends, and more importantly Sam forgave him. When they returned home the four were kept overnight in hospital, just in case, the doctor had said. When Jake and Andy fell asleep Sam reached over to Felix from his bed and Felix met him halfway, tangling their hands together. When they returned to their houses each of them found themselves trapped in their own home, though who could blame their parents? The worry he must have caused them all, Felix's spell had affected so many people, more than he had originally thought.

He wasn't sure how, but Sam had his phone number. Later he would find out that Jake and Andy did too, but from where remained a mystery. Felix's bed felt odd, too warm and to comfortable. He had grown used to sleeping on the cold floor of their shack in the woods, so much so that he couldn't sleep on top of a mattress. It became apparent that Sam, at least, was feeling the same. That was how Felix found out he had his phone number in the first place.

Felix ended up jumping out of bed restlessly, dragging his pillow and duvet to his cluttered floor and settling himself down there. He kicked some old clothes and random trinkets out of the way and found the familiar discomfort of a hard surface somewhat ironically comforting, in a familiar sort of way. Like having a bed was something alien. It surprised him how much only 11 days living in the woods had affected him, though he suspected the trauma, murderous demon, and alternative universes probably had some effect as well.

Sam texted him about 1 am, Felix knew because he was awake, staring at his phone despite having exhausted all the things he had to do on it, watching each minute tick by. Just seeing Sam talking to him made his face warm and butterflies dance in his stomach. They texted the whole night, Felix must have passed out at some point in the early morning because he awoke a few minutes gone noon and noted that his and Sam's conversation had come to an abrupt end.

"Felix?"

"Did you fall asleep?"

"Okay, that's good. Night <3"

Felix wanted to convince himself Sam ended every conversation with a heart, but viewing it made him feel so special. He sat up from his floor, back cracking after a long night in an awkward, twisted position on the ground. He stretched, rubbed the sleep out of his determinedly tired eyes, and stared at the text one more time. His face split into Sam's disease-like grin as though it had spread through the device in his hand.

"I think you meant morning"


End file.
